Ryza 'Sazotee
NOTE: Please do not edit this page unless you asked permission from the author of this page, Alex Lioce '''Rysa 'Sazotee '''was a Field Marshal Sangheili that served the Eternal Covenant during the year 2553 and was notable for being Commander-in-Chief for the Eternal Covenant. Early History Rysa 'Sazotee was born on 2519 and was the son of Spartan B214 and Skirmisher/Kig-Yar Major Jek Zek. During his childhood life, Rysa always enjoyed Midori and always shared comfort to her and Rysa liked having Jek as his father, even though Jek was a female Skirmisher/Kig-Yar hybrid. When Rysa was around 13 years old, Jek gave Rysa a Type-2 Energy Weapon/Machete as his first weapon to use in any battle and the one weapon that shows fear to the enemy. When Rysa turned around 18-20 in the late year of 2552, he began to join into the Eternal Covenant and with many training skills that Midori taught Rysa, he became a Commander-in Chief. Joining of the Eternal Covenant In December 2552, Rysa 'Sazotee, joins in with the Eternal Covenant and since then, one of the best Sangheili in training, ranks up to one of the Commander in-chiefs. Rysa 'Sazotee was also a teacher as he teached other Sangheili through his footsteps of combat fighting and so on, some Sangheili later on had him as their main influence and also taught any Sangheili how to speak English, due to that the non-English Sangheili had trouble trying to speak the human language. Battle of Insurectionist Station 112 As the battle started, a Sangheili Ranger group were sent into the enterance through a Boarding Craft by Rysa, once the forces were dropped off they started to set up a parameter for his forces, The group were 6 Ranger Minors and 2 Ranger Majors, which totals up to 8 of them as a group. Once they were prepared, the Rangers went into one of the main rooms by breaching through the barricades around the main room's doorways and soon they killed the main operators in the room. Once they killed the operators, the party soon founded out about the data room and how it contained important files and they soon moved forward into the Data room and took over the files very soon. After the Insurrectionist team tried to make an escape from the station via Insurrectionist Sabre, they were too late as the group outwon the surving members by killing them as well as damaging the Sabre aircraft by damanging the Sabre's wings, but the Sabre was still functional and they soon left the Sabre by itself. Once all of the Insurrectionist members were killed, Rysa, wearing his crimson Ranger armor joins in with the group and looked over the files. He founded out about the active Ghibalb and how the Insurrectionists were preparing to mine the planet and thus, he sent the files onto the God's Judgement and soon ordered to plant bombs on the station. Once the bombs were planted, they escaped back on the Boarding Craft and soon, they went back to the ship and soon, the bombs activated and the Station was blown to pieces. Once the station was destroyed, a Insurrectionist Frigate aimed forward towards God's Judgement, but just as the Frigate came closer to God's Judgement, one of the guarding Corvettes destroys the Frigate and soon, they depart from the spaced ruins of the Insurrectionists. While looking at the files, Elpa discovers that the Insurrectionists start to mine on the Forerunner planet and thus, starting and continuing the Battle of Ghibalb. Afterwards, Rysa was not seen in the Battle of Ghibalb due to having avoiding more injuries on him so he stayed back with the backup forces. Battle of Forskulls Few Months later after the Battle of Insurrectionist Station 112, Rysa was sented down to a planet near Ghibalb called "Forskulls", to investigate the mystery of the disappeared Colony from the Eternal Covenant that was planted down to the Planet. With some Squads sent with Rysa... Rysa founded out that it was a Infected planet full of re-animated corpses of Spartans and Sangheili. With some information founded out, it was a Infection that came from the planet of Irasl (hinting the story, Halo: Dawn of Living Hell) that became a planet-wide spread that turned the dead or deceased of any species into re-animated cannibal-like creatures for a lure of flesh and blood. With some Information founded out, Rysa; with a handful of surviving members of the Colony ordered to have the planet glassed for good and as a result, Rysa's formed group escaped off the planet and had the planet to be glassed for good. Second Battle of Ghibalb Under construction. Traits and Personality In most days, Rysa is calm, happy, kind-hearted and intelligent, however Rysa can be a bit chattive in certain things. In battlefields, Rysa is mostly use of being strategic, brave, brutal and lethal and is mostly helpful as a Commander or Leader in battle. In normal days, Rysa can be very tempered and furious if angered by calling him "Annoying" or saying anything to him that can offend him pretty good. When it comes to Rysa's friends, he enjoys hanging around with them or helping them and is mostly supportive to his friends. Certain days, Rysa can be a bit depressing to certain things and can be a bit upset if terrible things happens to him. Weapons and Equipment Rysa's main signature weapons consist of a Modified Red Type-33 Fuel Rod with Red-glowing Laser Scope and Purple Fuel Rod ammunition and a Custom-type Maroon and Violet Type-1 Custom Energy Sword; given by Elpa during the time that Rysa became a Commander-in-Chief for the Eternal Covenant and two machtes, one is a Type-2 Energy Weapon/Machete (Which is more of his common and more signature weapon of choice) given by Jek and a UNSC T.T Machete, given to Admiral Hood during the Second Battle of Ghibalb as a honor and savor of protecting Hood from having a near lethal demise. He had used Plasma Rifles and a Needle Rifle during his trainings and in the Battle of Insurrectionist Station 112 and the Second Battle of Ghibalb, but more of supporting weapons for Rysa. Rysa also has dual-wielding Energy Daggers for the use of assassinations or close-quarters combat, however Rysa uses more of the Energy Machete during close-quarters combat. Category:Sangheili Category:Covenant Category:Culdon Cult Category:Alex Lioce Category:Field Marshal Category:Zealot Category:Sangheili (Characters) Category:Elites